Dudas
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: Alerta Spoiler (capitulo Riposte y Gorizilla). Porque el fin justifica los medios, o eso es lo que Gabriel Agreste cree, pero ¿El sufrimiento de Adrien lo vale?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** LadyBug no me pertenece, es de Thomas Astruc.

 **Autora** : ColorsInTheSky

 **Resumen:** Alerta Spoiler (capitulo Riposte). Porque el fin justifica los medios, o eso es lo que Gabriel Agreste cree, pero ¿El sufrimiento de Adrien lo vale?

 **Género:** Angustia/Drama/Familia

 **Rated:** T

 **Nota:** No sé si dejar esta historia en un simple one-shot o continuarla con él nuevo capítulo de Gorizilla y agregar un extra de Simon dice, bueno dejen sus reviews, se los agradeceré mucho y díganme sus opiniones con respecto a este fic y si quieres que haga los otros capítulos.

* * *

 **Dudas**

Miras a tu hijo, sentado en aquel blanco y frio lugar que parece odiar, no es el único, ninguno de los dos debería estar ahí, lo sabes bien.

El adolescente sonríe pese a que probablemente siente dolor, y todo es tu culpa, pero tratas de no pensar en ello, de ignorar a tu insistente conciencia.

—Afortunadamente solo es un esguince de primer grado, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, estará como nuevo en unos días, pero necesita reposo—el doctor da su diagnostico y no puedes evitar lanzar un suspiro aliviado.

Pero la opresión en el pecho no se va, te convences (engañas) que cuando _eso_ pase y todo vuelva a estar bien, ya no te sentirás mal, porque todo lo haces por _su_ bienestar y porque _ella_ regrese.

—Señor Agreste— te das cuenta que el doctor lleva rato hablándote, por lo que tratas de despejar tu cabeza y asentir como si estuvieras escuchando.

Sales del consultorio y vas a firmar el papeleo del hospital, ignorando la mirada reprochante de Nathalie cuando entra después de ti al consultorio para ir por Adrien, mientras Gorila prepara la limosina para llevarlos a casa.

Al final esperas a tu hijo Adrien que sale apoyándose de Nathalie para poder caminar y la culpa te vuelve a asaltar, para ser remplazada por enojo y frustración, como cada maldito día que tratas de reunir todos los miraculous y terminas vencido por dos simples adolescentes que no deben de tener más edad que tu hijo.

—Estoy bien de verdad, no me duele— dice el chico mostrando una sonrisa, entonces te das cuenta de que lo has estado observando con preocupación.

Inmediatamente lo tratas de ayudar a subir al coche, pero te es imposible tocarlo, te sientes sucio y si te acercas lo ensuciarás a él, quién inocentemente confía en ti, aún pese a todo se atreve a mirarte con cariño, mientras tú le pagas con desprecio, palabras cortantes y silencio hirientes, exigiéndole cada vez más de sí para complacerte en estúpidos caprichos. Si ella estuviera aquí, estaría decepcionada de ti, moleta por todo lo que haces; _pero ella no está_ , te recuerdas y tratas de despejar tu mente nuevamente.

Tu asistente pasa empujándote "accidentalmente" y se disculpa entre dientes claramente enfadada tras esa fría mirada que parecieran no mostrar nada. Ni siquiera cuando te akumatisaste y la atrapaste en un libro pareció molesta contigo.

—Has ido demasiado lejos Gabriel—la voz de _ella_ te reprocha perturbadoramente en tu cabeza.

Finalmente cuando la tarde ha pasado sin más contratiempos, la noche llega, la peor hora de día, porque eso significa que tendrás que dormir en la misma cama que compartías con tu esposa, y la soledad es aún más amarga que antes.

Estás en tu oficina matando el tiempo y diseñando cosas para la nueva colección, tratando de distraer tu mente pero es casi imposible. Ni una sola buena idea se te ocurre, tu mente divaga a cosas que no debería, recuerdas la vez que casi terminas muerto por un akuma que _tú_ creaste, casi dejas a tu hijo sin un padre, aquella vez creíste haber llegado muy lejos, pero estabas equivocado y probablemente te sigas equivocando aún más.

Piensas en Adrien que cada vez te dice menos cosas, ya no se esfuerza en hablar contigo como antes, ni si quiera te quiso contar que había sido atacado por un akuma, si no fuera porque eres el mismo Hawk Moth probablemente hubieras creído en la mentirá que el chico trato de decirte sobre lastimarse en la clase de esgrima.

Sales de tu oficina y te diriges a la cocina, un café te ayudará al menos a despejarte, porque dormir no es algo que vayas a hacer, tu mente no se calla, no importa lo que hagas, una vez en la cocina no te decides entre el café o un trago de whisky, lo que te ayude a despejarte primero, sin pensar más abres el refrigerador y sacas una bolsa de hielo. Caminas con ella a paso indeciso a la habitación de tu hijo.

Lo encuentras dormido, no te sorprende, le pediste al doctor algo para dormir, porque de lo contrario él no querrá descansar, lo conoces demasiado para tu gusto, y sabes que últimamente no duerme lo suficiente. Tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo, te planteas.

El chico se estremece cuando colocas la bolsa fría en su pie, pero no se despierta en lo absoluto, su tobillo esta hinchado y levemente morado en una parte y es tu culpa, no hay forma de negarlo, probablemente no mereces un hijo tan bueno como el que tienes, uno que es la viva imagen de su madre y cada vez te es más doloroso verlo.

—papá— murmura adormilado—¿pasa algo?— un bostezo involuntario sale de él—lo siento por preocuparte…—está demasiado atontado por la medicina.

—¿por qué no me dijiste que fue un akuma?— respondes.

—no tenía caso, nunca escuchas de todas formas—reprocha y antes de qué puedas contestar ya e ha vuelto a dormir nuevamente.

Algo en ti se remueve y te sabes el peor padre, uno que no puede cumplir la promesa de cuidar de su hijo como se debe, si sigues por el camino por el que vas no te va alcanzar la vida para arrepentirte y pedir perdón.

—Lo siento, espero que algún día cómpredas que lo hago por tu bien—porque el fin justifica los medios ¿no?

Y entonces lo ves, aquello que se suma a tus preocupaciones y no te deja dormir: un anillo, en el mismo dedo que portaba ese estúpido superhéroe que arruina tus planes y se la pasa arrastrándose por su amada LadyBug que nunca lo volteara a ver. El anillo es tan parecido al miraculous del gato y se encuentra siendo portado por la persona que más amas después de Emilie, tu hijo, ese que últimamente desaparece, él que ya no te consulta las cosas como antes, él que te miente, al que te has esforzado en alejar sin realmente querer eso, ese chico que casi te da un infarto al ver que un akuma casi lo mata por tu culpa, si él no se hubiera salido del sarcófago ya lo estarías enterrando en este momento, ese que está herido y que probablemente no sea la última vez que lo haga y todo es tu culpa. Porque hoy más que nunca las dudas te asaltan, tal vez el fin no justifique los medios y menos si con ello acabas con lo que más amas…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** LadyBug no me pertenece, es de Thomas Astruc.

 **Autora** : ColorsInTheSky

 **Resumen:** Alerta Spoiler (capitulo Riposte y Gorzilla). Porque el fin justifica los medios, o eso es lo que Gabriel Agreste cree, pero ¿El sufrimiento de Adrien lo vale?

 **Género:** Angustia/Drama/Familia

 **Rated:** T

 **Nota:** Bueno aquí esta el capitulo de Gorizilla, el siguiente será el de Simon dice, no creo que haya otro capitulo a menos de que salga un capitulo tan intenso como estos de nuevo jajaja. Sin más disfrútenlo y díganme en los comentarios que les pareció.

* * *

 **Dudas II**

La sangre corría como si de un rio se tratase formando un charco en tus pies, observas horrorizado como es que la sangre poco a poco hace que te hundas en ella, el aire te falta y trata con desesperación salir de ahí, en medio de todo ellos escuchas un grito desgarrador que te paraliza, la sangre comienza a vaciarse, ya no está pero tú sigues manchado de ella, y es entonces cuando caes en cuenta, que la tibia y viscosa sangre de la que estas cubierto es la de tu propio hijo, Adrien que se encuentra tendido en el suelo con los ojos abiertos, la luz en su mirada se apaga y sabes que esta muerto.

—No, por favor, no, no, no, esto no puede…—pero antes de que termines de hablar aparece frente a ti, Emilie, tan hermosa como la ultima vez que la viste, trae una sombrilla como al inicio de aquella película que filmo, te observa pero no sonríe y tu corres a ella, quieres abrazarla pero ella no te deja.

—Es tu culpa Gabriel, nuestro hijo está muerto y es tu culpa— das varios pasos hacia atrás y entonces lo escuchas, los gritos de la gente y de la misma LadyBug y lo ves, cayendo del edificio nuevamente, tratas de ordenarle a Gorizilla que suelte a la chica, pero cuando lo haces ya es muy tarde, Adrien está en el piso.

—Hijo…no, Adrien, vamos…—te arrodillas junto a él y lo abrazas, pero solo sostienes un cuerpo frio, que te llena de sangre las manos—¡Hijo, despierta por favor, no me hagas esto!—lloras, pero ya es muy tarde él no te responderá.

Emilie te mira con rencor, algo que nunca habías visto en ella—Lo mataste Gabriel, mataste a nuestro hijo, nunca te lo perdonaré, nunca regresaré a tu lado—las lagrimas caen y no se detendrá.

—No por favor, y-yo no quería esto, y-yo…—Chat Noir y LadyBug están frente a ti mirándote con odio.

—¿Estas feliz Hawk Moth?—La chica en traje de puntos pregunta.

—¿Esto es lo que querías?—el chico vestido de gato te extiende el anillo y los aretes, desenvainas tu espada dispuesto a terminar con todo y la clavas e el pecho del chico, los miraculous cae al suelo y se comienza destransformar y entonces lo ves, detrás del antifaz se encuentra Adrien, con sangre goteando desde su boca y cayendo por la barbilla—Papá ¿por qué…?

—¡Adrien!—Abres los ojos y te das cuenta que todo ha sido un sueño, más bien una pesadilla, de las peores que has tenido.

Estás en tu oficina, aún en tu escritorio, te has vuelto a quedar dormido sobre este, a tu lado está tu libreta con diseños, era en lo que estabas trabajando antes de quedarte dormido, al revisar apenas son las 4:00 a.m.

Sales de tu oficina y te diriges a la habitación del adolescente, antes de llegar pasas por un espejo y te das cuenta que tienes lagrimas que secas lo más rápido posible, entras a la habitación del modelo sin hacer ruido, te acercas a su cama y observas al chico que duerme profundamente, a diferencia de ti tranquilamente, compruebas su respiración que es pausada y ligera.

Te acerca más y lo tocas comprobando que su piel es tibia y tersa, con vida, como quieres que este siempre, pasas tu mano por su cabello y él ni se inmuta, ha tenido como siempre un día agitado con la escuela y las sesiones de fotos, pero aún no te fías de él por completo, te mintió, se escapo y lo hizo con facilidad, aún no entiendes cómo y eso te preocupa.

—amm, mi la…—murmura algo que no entiendes muy bien, pero no importa, esa es sólo una prueba más de que está vivo, su mano se acerca a su boca, observas el anillo, es que te trae tantas dudas, no entiendes el porqué no se lo quita ni para dormir.

Con cuidado tratas de quitárselo pero en cuanto lo intentas quita la mano y se de media vuelta, metiéndola bajo su almohada. Frunces el ceño, pero afortunadamente el niño no sé despierta, sigue tan profundamente dormido como al principio, tanto que te hace preguntarte si no le estas exigiendo de más. Le has pedido que confiara en ti, pero tú aún no le confías tu secreto más grande y eso te preocupa.

Te sientas en el borde de su cama y suspiras, no has dejado de tener pesadillas desde lo de Gorizilla, tampoco has dejado solo a Adrien, tienes miedo, miedo de perderlo por tus tonterías, la vida de tu hijo vale más que nada en el mundo, y casi la pierdes por pensar que era Chat Noir el superhéroe que siempre te vence. Has tratado con toda tu fuerza olvidarte de eso pero no puedes, la culpa te consume y las dudas te están destruyendo, no habías tenido tantas desde que casi causas tu propia muerte en el capricho estúpido de vencer a un par de adolescentes. "El fin justifica los medios" te recuerdas, pero piensas que Emilie no estaría de acuerdo en ello.

Quieres que todo vuelva a la normalidad que estén juntos otra vez, ser una familia feliz, incluso si eso significa sacrificar muchas cosas a cambio, no eres el monstruo que pretendes ser, pero sientes que te estás convirtiendo en uno, un verdadero villano, uno que casi asesina a su hijo, 2 veces, te repites que cuando todo acabe, todo estará bien pero últimamente piensas que Adrien no volverá a ser el mismo contigo, se ha vuelto menos comunicativo y cariñoso, cada día es más distante y te estas perdiendo cosas de él que o volverán, festivales y competencias, incluso no sabes si le gusta alguien o como es la interacción con sus amigos y maestros, solo te has limitado a pensar que es buena porque él luce feliz cuando de ellos se trata. Aunque tu no los apruebes.

A partir de mañana te quedarás con él en los ensayos de piano para ver que no vuelva a escapar, pero últimamente la culpa te está dejando ceder a lo que él quiere, tratas de parecer estricto pero ya no puedes, cada día eso te consume más.

Te comienza a preguntar qué pensará Adrien cuando sepa la verdad, ¿te odiará? ¿Te ayudará? ¿Estará de acuerdo con ello?

Ahora ya no tienes dudas de que él pueda ser Chat Noir, porque los viste juntos, eso significa que tu pequeño no ha ido por ahí haciendo tonterías y arriesgando su vida de forma estúpida, ni se arrastra por la patética de LadyBug que lo desprecia como basura, pero aún te preocupa la facilidad con la que se aventó del edificio, como si no le importará nada, si bien la superheroina se lo ordeno cualquiera hubiera dudado, además si fuese Chat Noir se hubiera transformado, no simplemente se dejaría caer, porque tu hijo apreciaba mucho su vida ¿no?

— _Maestro, no es por faltarle al respeto, pero esta vez las cosas se fueron muy lejos_ —le había dicho el kwami, y esta vez ni si quiera lo pudiste contradecir, pues tenía toda la razón.

Aquel día te sentías tan miserable que en cuanto se acabo la transformación, buscaste la película que tenías resguardada, aquella en donde sale tu esposa, una película que incluso le prohibiste a Adrien ver, por el doloroso recuerdo que te traía, la colocaste en el dvd del cuarto del chico, mientra esperabas pacientemente por él, te temblaban las manos y sudaba frió aún, el susto de ver a _tu_ hijo caer a una muerte casi segura por tu idiotez y necedad te altera, lo único en lo que pensabas era abrazarlo pedirle perdón, pero ni todas las disculpas del mundo podrían remediar lo que hiciste.

La película solo te hizo sentir peor y el discurso sobre la confianza ni se diga, casi podías sentir que Emilie te miraba con odio cada vez que mirabas la pantalla, las gana de tirarte al suelo de rodillas y rogarle perdón te carcomía el alma, todo gracias a tu consciencia, porque sabes que estas llegado demasiado lejos, porque te estas convirtiendo en un verdadero villano, porque la vida de tu hijo que inocentemente te entrega su amor incondicional y hace todo lo posible por hacerte feliz se apaga junto a su voluntad, porque comete actos suicidas con la excusa de confiar demasiado en unos héroes que pudieron no salvarlo, porque a ratos aún temes que sea Chat Noir, al que tanto quieres destruir junto con su amada LadyBug, porque no importa cuanto poder tengas, ni si eso sirve para traer de vuelta a tu familia, si esas intenciones de lo que haces son buenas, al final tus acciones son lo que hablan, y pronto pagarás con creces lo que haces, porque si supieras realmente lo que tienes que sacrificar para traer devuelta a tu esposa no te arriesgarías, porque fin no justifica los medios y menos si eso incluye el sufrimiento de Adrien.


End file.
